The Loud Movie
''The Loud Movie ''is an American animated family comedy drama film released on February 7th in 2020 in America and March 22nd the same year in Europe and Australia. It is based of the Nickelodeon animated show The Loud House . And like the show, the movie keeps the same tone, the show has, whilst adding a more emotional and darker tone than in the show. The film was a box office success, grossing $254,193,998 worldwide. The film was a critical success by both fans and critics, with most critics praising it's storyline, humor, and action sequences. The film was released on DVD on July 10th, 2020 and it made its network premiere on Nickelodeon on December 14th, 2022. History On March 28, 2017, Paramount's motion picture president Marc Evans announced a movie based on the series set for release on February 7, 2020. The show's creator Chris Savino declined this multiple times, when asked about this. One month before Chris was fired for sexual harassment claims in 2017, the actress Catherine Taber came to him and told him about an idea for 90 minute movie based off of the show. He politely but firmly declined the idea multiple times, when other people at Nickelodeon asked him if there would be a movie based off the show. He stated to Catherine: "I love these characters, and when I create episodes for the show, I feel like the Loud family is part of my very own, but even if I were to make a 90 minute movie out of my characters and show. The three questions I'd ask myself would be "What would make the movie special and unique? "What would push itself off the ground?" and "How do you turn a television related to a Sunday Funny into a 80 minute format? " To do a movie about them doing the same things they do everyday would be a horrible mistake, and I'd never forgive myself for that." When Savino was fired, Kyle Marshall continued the show, while developing the spin off show Los Casagrandes with Mike Rubiner. Kyle got a call from Cyma Zarghami, President, Nickelodeon Group. Asking if he wanted to develop a movie based off The Loud House. Kyle denied this, but after a chat with Mike. They decided to go with it. The film went through several drafts and ideas, one idea involved Lincoln and his sisters running away from home after finding out that Lynn Sr. and Rita were going to have 2-3 children instead of 11, feeling suicidal about the whole situation. Kyle didn't really like this one saying that "It's not like finding something much bigger than a life story, and it seems like a rip-off of another movie....I think.". Another idea involved Lori finally moving into college, meeting her long lost cousin and finding out that they have the same type of family but with genders swapped. Mike and Kyle didn't really feel the need to develop this further because at the last second of writingt the script, Kyle got scared about it being an animated Threeway of Cheaper By The Dozen, Meet the Parents and Greece. Kyle decided to go with a plot that wouldn't be something like the three Smurfs movies. Something that would pull the heart strings of the show and give it a boost in terms of story and emotion. Not going on a heroic odyssey and stopping some bad guy. Something that would be a "Slice of Life" movie. The film was fully announced in January of 2019, with a full trailer released on YouTube and Nickelodeon's website. The second trailer was shown off at the 2019 New Year's Eve party at Nickelodeon Studios Orlando, and was released on YouTube the same night. Premise The main story revolves around Lynn Loud Senior, meeting his long lost twin brother Landon Loud, who was taken by their mother after she got a divorce from her husband Louis Loud. Landon has no problem with kids. In fact he only has one son named Leeland, who is aged 12. Leeland gets along really well with Lincoln and his sisters, when they meet up and have a bit of banter. But unlike Lincoln, he sees the world in a different perspective. However when a family road trip turns for the worst as Luna decides to retire from music because of the fact that Chunk, her mentor and best friend has gotten married. Due to the fact that without him giving her courage at concerts, she'll be a horrible musician. Lincoln and Leeland fear that Luna might go the horrible mile and end up committing suicide, so they decide to start a four man rock band with Lincoln's two classmates Clyde McBride and Liam Jagger, and play every night in the Royal Woods Mall in order to get her back into the hobby. Meanwhile Lynn Sr., Louis and Landon start bonding as a three man family. Like they should've a long time ago. Cast and Characters Loud Kids * Catherine Taber as Lori Loud * Liliana Mumy as Leni Loud * Nika Futterman as Luna Loud * Cristina Pucelli as Luan Loud * Nicky Jones as Leeland Loud * Collin Dean as Lincoln Loud * Jessica DiCicco as Lynn Loud, Lucy Loud * Grey Griffin as Lana Loud, Lola Loud, Lily Loud * Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud Parents * Brian Stepanek as Lynn Loud Sr. * Jill Talley as Rita Loud * Gregg Berger as Landon Loud * Linda Wallem as Rachel Loud Royal Woods Residents * Ashlyn Selich as Carol Pingrey * Caleel Harris as Clyde McBride * Richard Steven Horvitz as Chaz, Skippy & David * Lara Jill Miller as Liam Jagger * Fred Willard as Albert Loud * Kari Wahlgren as Maggie * Jill Talley as Sam * Pamela Adlon as Tabby * Amanda McCann as Giggles * Ashley Johnson as Stella, Paige * Mariel Sheets as Darcy Helmandollar * Carlos Alazraqui as Francisco & Silas * Georgie Kidder as Polly Pain & Haiku * Throup van Orman as Winston * Tom Holland as Benny * Fred Tatasciore as Sergei Casagrande Family * Sonia Manzano as Rosa Casagrande * Ruben Garfias as Hector Casagrande * Roxana Ortega as Frida Puga Casagrande * Carlos Alazraqui as Carlos Casagrande * Sumalee Monatano as Maria Santiago * Alexa PenaVega as Carlota Casagrande * Jared Kozak as Carlos Jr. Casagrande * Alex Cazares as Carlino Casagrande * Roxana Ortega as Carlitos Casagrande * Izabella Alvarez as Ronnie Anne Santiago * Carlos PenaVega as Bobby Santiago